


Heatwaves

by brokenmemoir



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmemoir/pseuds/brokenmemoir
Summary: On an unassuming day in late winter, Enishi Satoru enters his first heat.





	Heatwaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Vanguard Fighters!! This is my first fic ever. I have just finished Cardfight!! Vanguard-G, and I am sad to see it go. Enishicchi is my favorite!! "He would make a really cute omega-kun," I thought. So, here it is! For the first chapter, it is Ibuki and Mamoru taking care of him. I hope to continue with Kazumi and Jaime and Kamui! Maybe Shinonome-san...!? After all Enishicchi deserves to be taken care of.
> 
> All of the males who appear are Alpha except for Enishicchi.  
> Ibukki and Mamomamo are in an Alpha-Alpha relationship already; this is rarer than male/male Alpha-Omega relationships. Kazumi, Jaime, and Kamui are all single.

Satoru Enishi's week started with cramps, clamminess, and a five-hour meeting with the other branch managers of the Vanguard Association.

It's worth noting that Satoru never sleeps through an alarm, much less punches the snooze button more than once; however, on this Monday morning, he did both.

As he rushed out of his house, doing the minimum to make sure he looked presentable, he noticed that his coffee tasted strong and every noise felt louder, crisper.

His lower abdomen ached and he was breaking out into a cold sweat; he was clearly sick.

But, because he had an important meeting to attend to, he thought nothing of it.

* * *

 

The morning before the meeting went by very slowly for him. His body begged for rest, even only an hour after getting to work. And, it didn't help that it felt like everyone was staring at him as he walked by their offices. He didn't think his hair looked any more messed-up than usual... and, he was properly dressed, and he'd taken a shower the night before. So why...?

The meeting was scheduled for noon, and set to go on through 5:00PM. The current time was... 9:34AM. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

"Mr. Enishi, are you alright, sir?" His accountant asked with concern. "You seem feverish. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary...?"

Satoru barely heard her at first, and it took him a few seconds to process what she said, despite only them being in his office. "Ah... I'm okay to continue working. I'm sorry for worrying you... I've felt a little unwell since this morning, but I don't think it's contagious to say the least." He smiled.

The accountant blushed beside herself. Ah, her boss really was an attractive person! Not to mention...

"If you say so, sir. Also, did you use some kind of perfume today...? You smell of something sweet, but I can't put my finger on it."

Satoru blinked in confusion. "No, I didn't use anything in particular. Perhaps you're smelling something else."

"Ah, is that so? Sorry for the confusion."

"No worries. Thank you for your hard work today."

The accountant nodded and left his office. But she could swear... it's definitely Mr. Enishi who smelled so sweet.

* * *

 

The clock ticked by agonizingly slowly, but noon came soon enough. Unfortunately, as the day crept onward, it seemed Satoru only felt more and more unwell.

He shook his head. He could not skip this meeting for something as trivial as a slight fever. And, he opened the door to the meeting room.

"Ah, Enishi-kun," Mamoru Anjou said with a smile. "Just on time, as usual."

Director Ibuki nodded to him in acknowledgement also, and Satoru took his seat next to him.

"It appears we have one manager left to wait for, so we can talk for now," Ibuki told him.

"That Oyama-san..." Mamoru sighed. "I'll call him."

As he was still out of it, Satoru just sat in his chair with a dazed expression. Ah, at least after this meeting he could go home and sleep.

"Enishi, are you okay?" Ibuki asked. Again with that question. "You appear to have a fever. If you would like, I could send you the key points..."

"Ah, no, it's okay," Satoru assured. "Just... a little diz...zy..." Mid-sentence, he slumped sideways a little, but caught himself. "A-Apologies! I am fine."

Ibuki's eyes narrowed in concern. "Enishi... just to check, you are a beta, correct?"

Why that question? "Y...Yes... I'm..."

Why was this happening? The more he was next to Ibuki, the more his fever took hold of his consciousness. It was so embarrassing... Ibuki was his boss, after all. His body felt so heavy... he wanted to lie down... wanted Ibuki to lie down with him...

Ah, what was he thinking? Ibuki was in a relationship with Mamoru, and happy. He'd never had such a thought before. But, Ibuki's embrace was something Satoru craved with feral intensity at this point. It was taking all of his willpower to hold back.

The world started going black... his body was so warm...

And then, he fainted.

* * *

 

He awoke to the whir and soothing hum of a car... Was he in a car? It couldn't be...

He opened his eyes languidly and found that he was. From his place in the backseat, he could see that Ibuki was driving. Was it Ibuki's car?

"Ah, are you awake?" Said a voice above him.

It startled Satoru, who had only just realized his head was propped on the lap of another person.

It was Mamoru. But... why? 

"What... happened?" Satoru asked. He'd sit upright if he could, but he wasn't sure if his body could handle it.

"You collapsed before the meeting. Not to worry, we've postponed to next week. It appears Branch Chief Oyama forgot there was a meeting altogether..."

Satoru's face flushed in embarrassment. "I... I'm so sorry! To have postponed it because of me... I am so sorry..."

"Really, don't worry," Ibuki said, from the driver's seat. "I think we have a more pressing issue at hand."

"What...?"

"Enishi-kun..." Mamoru said. "Ibuki-kun thinks you're probably... presenting."

"As an omega, no less," Ibuki continued.

"..." Satoru's eyes widened. Presenting? As an omega...? But... he was way past the age for presenting... most people did at 17 or 18. He was 20.

"As I'm sure you're aware, male omega are extremely rare. I didn't even process the possibility that you could be presenting at all, since it's almost unheard of, especially at your age," Mamoru admitted.

"Then... I collapsed because..."

"You were probably reacting to the alpha pheromones in the room. It didn't happen before that because almost everyone in the office is a beta, except for myself and Ibuki-kun."

"..."

It did make sense... actually, the symptoms lined up perfectly from what little he knew of omega presentation. Men didn't typically have to worry about it, since male omega were so rare. It was usually "present as an Alpha, or you're a beta," and the average frequency of a male presenting as an omega was about once in every 2 years across the entire globe.

"We don't mean to worry you," Ibuki says. "We're going to my and Anjou's apartment so you can rest. We can talk about all of the legal things you need to do for presentation after this heat is over."

Satoru stiffened. "Heat?"

Mamoru sighed. "In most cases, an omega goes through their first heat immediately after presentation. Male omega are no exception. You'll be out of commission for at least a week, given the fact that... er, you don't have an 'Alpha' to... sate your urges. Ibuki-kun and I will do what we can to soothe the turmoil, but we don't intend to mate with you."

"That's the jist of the situation," said Ibuki.

It felt unreal. A million thoughts ran through Satoru's head at once. Heat. Omega. Presenting. God, he'd probably have to resign from his position... Omega were rarely in jobs like his, and he wasn't even sure on FIVA's policy for such things.

Then, his body relaxed out of nowhere.

Mamoru pet his head. "Sorry. It felt like you were stressed. Ibuki and I both released pheromones to calm you down on instinct."

Ah... it felt... nice. "Anjou...san."

"We're here," Ibuki stated, and the car came to a stop. Mamoru helped Satoru to sit upright; his body was even more heavy and languid from the calming pheromones, and he was reluctant to be in any position except lying down. Ibuki opened the car door on Satoru's side and helped him out, allowing Satoru to rest in his embrace as he gathered his balance.

"Ibu...ki..." Satoru murmured, looking into his boss's eyes with an unfocused gaze.

"Shh. Come on, let's get you inside."

* * *

 

Heat was awful, Satoru learned.

Ibuki and Mamoru allowed him to lie down in the guest bedroom while they stayed in the living room. "Call us if you need us," they had said.

Satoru tossed and turned in the sheets, sometimes enough that his legs got tangled in them.

He'd long since stripped himself of his clothing, throwing it lazily onto the floor in a crazed effort to cool himself off.

His body wanted something sinful, Satoru knew. It wanted Ibuki-san and Mamoru-san. But luckily, Satoru was at the very least moral enough to not act upon such urges.

But, he burned. It felt twice as bad as a fever, just as uncomfortable, and then... every few minutes, a wave of pleasure would wash through him, begging him to find an Alpha.

He tried to muffle his moans at these pleasure waves, but it wasn't as though Ibuki and Mamoru didn't know exactly what was going on in the bedroom anyway.

And what's worse, he felt... something... wetting his thighs. He couldn't come on his own. His entire body was aching to be mated.

He bit his lip harshly, probably drawing blood. Oh, it was unbearable.

* * *

"Does it bother you...? Knowing that a needy omega is in the next room over," Ibuki asked Mamoru. They were on their living room sofa, playing Vanguard. But, as Ibuki said, it was hard to remain focused.

"Of course it does," Mamoru said. "I don't think Enishi-kun would want someone to mate him when he's hardly in a position to make that decision, though. Ah, critical to vanguard circle."

Ibuki tsked. "It's frustrating to know Enishi is suffering right now, and we can't really do anything about it. Damage check. Heal trigger. Second check... my loss."

Sometimes, a moan would interrupt their conversation, either an incoherent noise of pleasure or a wanton ' _please_ '. Ibuki couldn't say he was unaffected. And, from the pheromones Mamoru was releasing, he knew his partner wasn't, either.

Of course, their reactions were involuntary and in response to the omega in their guest bedroom, but that didn't mean anything in how they chose to relieve it.

"Anjou..." Ibuki said huskily, scooting closer to his boyfriend with clear intentions. He wrapped his arms around Mamoru in one motion, pushing their lips together for a needy kiss. Mamoru responded eagerly, braiding his fingers through Ibuki's hair. It was a normal kiss for them, but it felt so much more sensual with their alpha bodies aroused by an omegan heat. Wrapped in each other's embrace, the couple needily searched every part of their partners' bodies for their sensitive points.

"If we go into rut, it's your fault, Ibuki-kun," Mamoru said teasingly.

"I don't care." Ibuki crashed their lips together again. It was much-needed relief.

Their cards were left forgotten on their coffee table. Mamoru flipped their positions and pushed Ibuki against the couch, starting to make quick work of Ibuki's buttons.

"Anjou--"

Their session was interrupted by the guest bedroom door creaking open. They broke apart and looked up past the back of the couch to see Satoru peeking his head out. He looked a lot more flushed than he did when they'd left him there.

" _Please..._ " He said. " _H-Help me_..."

* * *

 

Satoru couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't know why, but suddenly, his body was not burning, it was _on fire_.  _Electrified._

There was no use in muffling anything anymore. The scent of the two Alphas in the living room was driving him crazy. Were they aroused? Is that why he was so suddenly needy?

He bucked his hips against the sheets he was tangled in, and almost yelped. He _needed_ them...

He shuffled himself out of the bed. _Please forgive me, Ibuki-san, Anjou-san_.

He opened the door to the living room slowly-- Yes, Mamoru and Ibuki were being intimate. But the Satoru who would have been embarrassed at seeing such a thing was being repressed.

"Please..." Satoru said. "H-Help me..."

* * *

 

The rules were clear. 

Satoru, despite his heat, managed to prohibit Ibuki and Mamoru from mating with him, at least. They didn't object, being in a relationship as they were.

"But I still need you," Satoru had said. "I don't know what I need, b-but I need you for it."

Ibuki and Mamoru, older and more well-versed in this sort of intimacy, knew that Satoru was probably going through the unwanted lust that came with every omegan heat.

They sat on the guest bed, Mamoru against the backboard with Satoru against him, and Ibuki facing them.

"Enishi," Ibuki said slowly, "We're going to take care of you, okay?"

Satoru nodded. He needed this. "I don't know... what my body wants me to do. Please..."

If being in separate rooms was arousing them, being in the same room was explosive. The stuff that was dripping between Satoru's legs wouldn't stop.

"We're not going to mate you," Mamoru assured, "But we need to do something about this much."

His hand settled against Satoru's ass, a finger against his wet hole.

"Th-That's fine-- _Please_ , just--"

A finger was inserted, and Satoru cried out. This was what he needed.

Immediately, Satoru gripped the sheets below him. _"More. P-Please."_

"You can take care of him there, I'll focus on the rest," Ibuki told Mamoru.

Ibuki-- his boss-- climbed above Satoru. He tucked his bangs behind his ear and kissed Satoru lightly on his lips, something that quickly turned more aggressive as a moan from Satoru opened his mouth.

"We're already at three," Mamoru informed Satoru, who was rocking against his hand now. Ah, so the moan must've been from that.

"I-It feels... really-- _Nhh!_ "

Ibuki moved from Satoru's mouth to his neck, nibbling at the junction of his neck and shoulder. With his hands, he pushed Satoru's legs up, making it easier for Mamoru to access.

It felt so good. Satoru was practically lost. He could almost come from this.

"I--I'm going t--to--"

Satoru wrapped his legs around Ibuki's waist so Ibuki didn't have to hold them up. With his hands freed, Ibuki chose to stroke Satoru's length, just to give him that extra push.

"I-- _Ibuki-san!_ Anjou-san--"

"Four," Mamoru whispered.

Was this what it meant to be an omega? He had such sinful urges, but he wasn't being scorned for them-- rather, Ibuki and Mamoru were taking such good care of him. It was like he was royalty.

"I'm-- I'm!!" Satoru backed his hips against Mamoru's fingers, and with that last motion, he came.

It was nothing like coming from his own hand. It was like a dream state where his vision whitened out and he couldn't stop moaning, loudly and without restraint.

As he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Satoru felt Mamoru remove his hand from inside him. Ibuki passed him a tissue box from the bedside, which Mamoru used to wipe off his hand.

"We'll need to clean up," Ibuki smiled slightly, hand milking out the last of Satoru's come. "I bet he's going to be exhausted."

"You're right," Mamoru said, tossing his tissue away. His other hand pet Satoru's hair just like he did in the car, soothing him. "We need to finish relieving ourselves, too."

Satoru's motions stopped after another minute or so, and his body relaxed against Mamoru's, unconscious and finally sated, at least for now.

"Rest well, Enishi-kun," Mamoru said.

Ibuki focused on wiping off Satoru's thighs and his own hand. "We'll probably need to see if anyone's willing to... actually mate with him, too. Are there any other alphas in his friend group? I suppose Jaime, Onimaru, maybe Katsuragi, though he just presented--"

"Ibuki-kun," Mamoru stopped him. "Calm down. Let's focus on this an hour at a time."

"..."

Mamoru was right. Of course he was. Satoru was taken care of for now, but... well, he and Mamoru were still...

"Let's take this to our bedroom."

Mamoru smiled. "Agreed."


End file.
